Misión: Salvar tu Vida
by CamiWriter
Summary: Algo extraño le sucede a Spock, algo que ni siquiera quiere comentar y la única manera de ayudarlo, es ir a Nuevo Vulcano o morirá, pero habrán varios inconvenientes que resolver... (Fic Spirk- Futuro McSpirk)
1. Capítulo I

Hey! Aquí estoy yo con mi primer Fanfiction de más de dos caps. Aquí les traigo el primero, espero les guste!

Advertencia: Spoilers de TOS, episodio Amok Time.

Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece, es creación de Gene Roddenberry y adaptado por J. J. Abrams. Hago esto por diversión :).

* * *

 **Misión: Salvar Tu Vida.**

Spirk! (Futuro McSpirk)

Todos sabemos como ocurrió el primer Pon-Farr de Spock en el universo no alterado, pero ¿Como habrá sido en este universo? T'Pring no sobrevive a la destrucción de Vulcano y Nyota rompió con él. Así que solo queda una respuesta lógica ¿No?

Dejarse morir.

Todo sucedía con agonizante lentitud, el puente de mando estaba mas tranquilo que de costumbre y el joven vulcano empezaba a desesperarse.

Llevaba 2.5 días con aquel extraño estado anímico, que interrumpía su férrea concentración. Toma un largo respiro y cierra sus ojos por dos segundos, antes de volver a abrirlos y continuar con el escaneo de la zona.

\- ¿Alguna novedad, señor Spock? - La cansada voz del capitán resuena entre el silencio de aquellas paredes.

\- Negativo. - fue la simple respuesta que pudo dar. Jamás lo admitiría, pero en casos como esos, echaba de menos encontrarse explorando un planeta y siendo perseguidos por alguna criatura salvaje.

Un bufido de aburrimiento por parte del rubio y todo se volvió a sumir en el silencio. Spock estaba seguro que gritaría de frustración si algo no sucedía...

Lastimosamente, sucedió.

La mano derecha con la que sostenía un Padd empezó a tiritar levemente, haciendo al vulcano fruncir el seño y levantarla con suavidad para observarla con detenimiento, sin que sus compañeros siquiera lo notasen.

 _Oh, no._

Si bien no gritó de frustración, no le faltó casi nada para gritar de terror. Sintió que la sangre era drenada de su cuerpo y la sorpresa, además del shock, lo invadieron.

 _Esto no puede ser. No aún. No aún._

Era lo único que su lógica mente podía procesar en el momento. Sin embargo, todo tenía un terrible sentido.

El descontrol emocional. El día anterior le había gritado al doctor McCoy por entrometerse en sus asuntos, e incluso, en contra de toda lógica, lo "mandó al demonio" preocupando al capitán, quien se encontraba presente.

Además de su creciente falta de apetito. Llevaba aproximadamente 36.8 horas sin ingerir absolutamente nada.

La falta de concentración, que le llevó a revisar mas de dos veces sus análisis en la sección científica.

El temblor inesperado e incontrolable.

Y una molestia desagradable e incomoda en la zona baja...

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse, acto que fue captado por el rubio, quien se acercó al vulcano.

\- Hey Spock - le habla casi en susurro - ¿Estas bien?

\- Me encuentro en condiciones óptimas, capitán - dijo también en voz baja, pero sin demostrar nada más que frialdad típica de él.

Jim sabía que algo le sucedía. Tenía un sexto sentido en cuanto a Spock se refiere y había algo que le molestaba. Sin embargo, no lo dio a notar y le puso levemente la mano en el hombro, fijándose en la tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo. La retiró con rapidez y volvió a su silla. Su mente vagaba con preocupación sobre el medio-vulcano. Llevaba varios días comportándose de manera extraña y no lograba sacarle nada. Siempre salía con la misma respuesta.

 _"Me encuentro en óptimas condiciones, capitán"_

 _\- Óptimas condiciones mi trasero -_ pensó con molestia Jim.

Sin embargo, si algo de gravedad le sucede a Spock, lo lógico sería avisarle al capitán. ¿Cierto? O eso era lo que quería él creer.

Finalizado el turno, todos esperaron a sus reemplazos para poder irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Jim miraba de soslayo a Spock y no fue hasta que éste elevó una ceja que se dio cuenta que quizá no estaba siendo muy discreto. Apartando la vista con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas al ser atrapado en el acto, fue que recibió a su reemplazo y poder salir del puente. Se dirigió a su habitación con la mente aún en el vulcano, debía hacer algo al respecto. Lo mas _lógico_ sería mandarlo con Bones. Pero después de su comportamiento con él en dias pasados, no quisiera arriesgar a su amigo con la ira de un vulcano, quien podría estamparlo contra la pared de un solo golpe. Definitivamente no.

Tal vez solo debía hacerlo hablar... Y James Tiberius Kirk sabia exactamente como lograr su acometido.

Con una amplia sonrisa al crear su plan, se dirige a la cama, sacándose las botas para estar mas cómodo y la camisa, porque vaya calor infernal que hacía en aquella habitación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que escuchó el deslizar de la puerta y unos firmes pasos en dirección al dormitorio.

El joven vulcano se encontraba pensando qué es lo que haría a continuación. Por supuesto el sabía que le ocurría, pero no podía decírselo a James por varias razones, para comenzar, es un tema en extremo delicado para los vulcanos, ni siquiera lo comentan entre ellos como para decírselo a otra especie; además, muy en su interior, sabía que le daría un extremo y humano ataque de vergüenza e incomodidad si se llegase a sacar a conversación.

También esta el hecho de que Jim querría ayudar.

Y no hay nada en el mundo que haría que Spock le dijera que no al rubio... A excepción de esto.

El pelinegro no quería correr riesgos con Jim, sabía de sobremanera que en esta época, los vulcanos perdían el control sobre si mismos, pudiendo herir a su pareja. Lo había visto en contadas ocasiones con su madre y su padre, cuando era niño. Su madre terminaba exhausta por días, portando varios moretones que no se molestaba en ocultar. Alguna vez le preguntó por qué los dejaba a la vista y ella únicamente le respondió con una sonrisa, un guiño y un suave " _Porque son pruebas de amor que me dejó tu padre. No debo avergonzarme de nada"._ Eso le pareció ilógico, pues tenía solo 7 años y vulcano o no, era tan solo un niño. Pero no le gustó ver a su madre en aquel estado.

No. Spock jamás se perdonaría si llegase a lastimar a James. Antes muerto que eso.

 _Y técnicamente, eso es lo que estaba por suceder.-_ Pensó con toda la amargura humana que liberaba únicamente en el interior de su mente.

Entró en el dormitorio y abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al encontrar a un Jim Kirk sin camisa enrollado en sus sábanas dormido. Se acercó con lentitud a contemplar la vista. Su respiración era suave y su piel bronceada estaba ligeramente brillante por el sudor, producto de una habitación con temperatura ambientada para un vulcano.

Se sentó en un rincón de la cama y con suavidad, pasó una mano por sus dorados cabellos.

Dos preciosas gemas azules brillaron ante el roce y miraron al vulcano. Una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios. Se sentó en la cama y acercó su rostro al ajeno, que lo miraba como si estuviera observando la piedra preciosa mas exquisita en la galaxia.

Labios se juntaron y el suave y armonioso beso los envolvió, eliminando todo pensamiento coherente.

La necesidad crecía...

Pero no. De golpe, Spock se separa como si se hubiera quemado. Pues la diferencia con la realidad no era mucha.

El rubio lo miró preocupado, eso no le gustaba nada. Su plan para hacerle hablar incluía algo más que un beso. Pero no contaba con que Spock se rehusara, jamás se rehusaba.

\- Spock - habló por fin James - Dime de una vez que está pasando.

Los oscuros ojos desviaron la mirada al suelo, mientras un leve color esmeralda tiñe sus orejas.

\- Nada, Jim. - dice en voz baja.

\- Si, sucede algo y me vas a decir que es. - se acerca por detrás y lo abraza desde la espalda, o al menos lo intenta. Spock se levanta con fluidez, huyendo del tacto del rubio.

\- No puedo - dice el vulcano con la voz un poco entrecortada.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres? - dijo Jim ya enfadado. - Spock, estoy muy preocupado por ti y tu sabes que es lo que te pasa pero no quieres decírmelo. No sé que hacer para ayudar porque no sé que tienes. Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

James soltó todo aquello que tenía contenido y habló con tal emoción que hizo agitar el corazón del vulcano. Podía confiar en Jim, Spock lo sabia; pero no podía confiar en sí mismo en esta época. Sin embargo, debía decírselo. _A la mierda todo eso de no comentarle.-_ pensó la parte mas humana del mestizo . Los ojos azules lo miraban con amor tan intenso que le hacía hervir de deseo.

Debía contenerse un poco más. Tomó una larga respiración y cerró los ojos. Acción que preocupó aún mas a Jim. Hasta que los abrió y aquella mirada oscura se topó con la zafiro.

\- Se llama Pon-Farr - dijo Spock en voz tan baja que apenas era perceptible.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo levemente.

\- ¿Pon-Farr? - preguntó Jim, quien notó el tono verdoso que apareció en la punta de sus orejas al escucharle decirlo.

\- Si... - Spock titubeó un poco - Es un tema relacionado con... Biología.

\- ¿Biología? - James estaba seguro que sus preguntas eran las más estúpidas en aquella situación - ¿Qué clase de Biología?

\- Biología Vulcana - Respondió el pelinegro bajando la vista para ocultar su ya muy verdoso rostro. El rubio nota la incomodidad de su pareja y entonces logra comprender.

\- Te refieres a la biología... Reproductiva - No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Su voz apenas era audible. Spock se removió incómodo, confirmándole todo.

\- No entiendo - dice suavemente - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Sabes de sobremanera que te puedo ayudar con eso.

Se volvió a acercar al vulcano, que tenía sus pálidas mejillas teñidas de esmeralda, al igual que la punta de sus orejas. James están seguro que no había nada mas adorable en el universo que Spock... Tímido.

\- No te dije porque es algo complicado - responde, aceptando el suave toque de una de las manos del rubio por sobre su mejilla.

Jim da una sonrisa ladina.

\- Oh, vamos - le da un pequeño beso en los labios - Ya lo hemos hecho antes. ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?

Spock entrelaza sus manos con las del rubio.

\- Porque en esta época, perdemos el control total sobre nosotros - dice suavemente. - La lógica se esfuma y nos volvemos seres volátiles.

Jim se sorprende ante tal revelación.

\- Por eso no te dije, Jim - continua - Sabía que querrías ayudar. Pero yo no te lo permitiría.

\- Espera - confundido, James lo mira a los ojos - ¿Cómo que no me lo permitirías?

\- Mi comportamiento se volverá agresivo y podría herirte de gravedad - explica - No me lo perdonaría.

Conmovido, Jim besa nuevamente a Spock.

\- A veces pienso que tu crees que soy de cristal - le susurra a los labios.

\- Hablo en serio, Jim - Dice el mestizo, cuyo esfuerzo de controlarse ya ha pasado los limites vulcanos.

Con un bufido, el rubio se separa de su pareja.

\- De acuerdo, pero dime ¿Qué pasará si no haces nada al respecto?

Spock temía que le hiciera aquella pregunta y pensaba haberse librado de decirle.

 _\- Los Vulcanos no mienten. -_ dijo una voz en su cabeza con ironía. Pues él ya le había mentido varias veces a Jim diciéndole que se encontraba bien. Un comportamiento demasiado humano.

La tardanza en la respuesta del pelinegro preocupó más a James.

\- ¿Spock? - se atrevió a preguntar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para mirarle nuevamente a los ojos.

\- Jim... - Se quedó sin palabras, pero la mirada desolada en sus oscuros ojos le confirmaron al rubio sus peores temores.

\- No - dice firme y erguido - No permitiré que te pase nada malo. Vamos a hacerlo.

La determinación grabada en su rostro, hace que Spock suelte un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro, tanto de alivio como de irritación. Su pareja cuando hablaba en ese tono es porque no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Aveces se preguntaba quien de los dos era el más terco.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Pregunta, Spock no quiere obligarle a nada y a pesar de lo mucho que lo anhelara su cuerpo, no se tiraría sobre Jim en ese momento ni en ningún otro sin su consentimiento.

\- Definitivamente. No cederé - dice firme, para luego suavizar su mirada y volver a colgarse de su cuello. - Te amo mucho, Spock. No quiero que te pase nada malo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Esta vez, fue un impulso del vulcano quien acercó su rostro para besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con más pasión. Sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba levemente, no solo por la excitación. Su temperatura corporal se elevaba de a poco. No le quedaba mucho para entrar en Plak-Tow

Se separó con la respiración levemente agitada y mucha dificultad. Su cuerpo llamaba a atender y ser atendido, pero no podía. No aun. A pesar de que le quedaba 3 días de vida como máximo, aún había que hacer una cosa.

\- Jim, antes debes saber algo - habló un poco entrecortado - Para que todo salga bien... Debemos ir a Nuevo Vulcano.

\- ¿Nuevo Vulcano? - volviendo a las preguntas estúpidas. - ¿Por qué?

Spock se removió ligeramente incómodo.

\- Durante... El sexo - el tono verdoso reapareció - nosotros realizamos una fusión mental.

\- Eso ya lo se - volvió a sonreír de lado - ya lo has hecho conmigo.

\- Pero esta es más profunda - explica - tanto así... Que quedarán rastros de mi en tu mente y tuyos en la mía.

Me refiero - dice, ante la mirada confundida del rubio - a que se creará una especie de lazo entre nuestras mentes. Quedarán conectadas.

Jim abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca, pero nada salió.

Después de tomar un profundo respiro, habla.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que podrás entrar a mi mente sin necesidad de tocarme?

\- Y tu a la mía. En términos generales, si. Asi es.

Y ahí estaba la mirada que asustó a Spock. Miedo. Había miedo en los ojos de Jim.

\- Pero... ¿Podrás entrar cuando quieras y ver lo que quieras? O ¿Solo escucharas mis pensamientos?

James definitivamente estaba nervioso. No es que no quisiera, pero él tenía un pasado que le aterraba que la gente conociera.

\- Jim, puedes bloquear tu mente - dice Spock con toda la calma posible pese a la situación - y yo no entraré a ella sin tu consentimiento.

Eso pareció calmarlo y la mirada de determinación se instauró de nuevo.

\- Está bien - dice - pero ¿Por que necesariamente debemos ir a Vulcano?

\- Porque allí se realiza una especie de ritual, donde prepararán tu mente para recibir a la mía.

\- ¿Y no harán eso con la tuya?

\- Mi mente fue preparada para recibir a otra cuando tenía 7 años - dice - Pero aquella que fue mi pareja elegida, pereció junto con mi planeta.

Un fugaz rastro de tristeza impregnó los ojos oscuros, pero tan rápido como llegó, se fue.

Sin embargo, James no lo dejó pasar y, aun colgado a él, colocó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros en un cálido abrazo.

\- De acuerdo - Jim eleva su cabeza para verlo a los ojos y le da un casto beso, antes de separarse, muerde levemente el labio de Spock y lo mira con una enorme sonrisa - Iremos a Nuevo Vulcano.

Fin Parte 1.

* * *

Plak-Tow : La fiebre de la sangre, proceso del pon-farr en el que la sangre vulcana se eleva de temperatura mas allá de la normal. La lógica y el control total se pierde de a poco en esta fase.

Bien, este es el primer Cap. (Duh) espero les haya gustado ^-^ este fic contendrá de tres a cinco capítulos, depende de cuantas ideas me lleguen. Y como dije, es un Spirk, futuro McSpirk, según como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

Les prometo que la terminare, pero advierto que soy lenta para historias largas, ya que soy desorganizada para escribir xD por eso solo subo drabbles y One-Shots.

En fin, mucha cháchara. ¿Merece, este primer y sensual cap, algún review? 7u7


	2. Capítulo II

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

Aquella noticia le pegó tan fuerte que no sabía ya que hacer. Se debatía entre hacer lo correcto y desobedecer ordenes, o seguir las órdenes, pero corriendo un enorme riesgo.

Supuestamente aquella misión no duraría mas que 65 horas. Pero ya no quedaba más de 3 días. Además, el viaje a vulcano tardaría 15 horas en velocidad Warp 7.

Jim se estiró sobre su silla, frotándose los ojos de cansancio. Spock no se encontraba en el puente en ese momento, pues se sentía lo suficientemente inestable como para pedirle permiso al capitán de permanecer en sus cuartos hasta que lleguen a Vulcano. James, por supuesto, le concedió la petición.

Se debatía entre cual era la mejor manera de decirle a su pareja. Jim sabía que Spock, seguidor fiel de las normas y reglamentos, le diría que realizaran la misión, no importara si su vida corriera peligro. Pero el rubio no quería tomar riesgos, debían ir a Vulcano y luego buscaría una manera de excusarse con la flota.

La misión básicamente consistía en presentarse al planeta Altair VI, donde el nuevo presidente tomaría el poder y solicitó a las mejores naves de la Federación para representarlo en la ceremonia inaugural. Fue una llamada de prioridad 1, que es como un _"deben hacerlo sí o sí."_

Con un suspiro, se levanta de su silla recibiendo a su reemplazo y encaminándose a sus aposentos.

\- Hey Jim - se voltea para avistar a quien lo llamó.

\- Hola Bones - El rubio se acerca a su amigo, quien se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¿Y donde está el gruñón de sangre verde de tu novio? - pregunta el castaño con su sonrisa ladina.

\- Booones - se queja Jim con un leve suspiro.

\- Calma niño - responde McCoy sin perder su sonrisa - Solo que me extrañó no verlo hoy en el puente cuando fui a entregarte el informe del mes.

\- Se encontraba un poco... Agitado. Me ha pedido que le deje pasar el resto del viaje a Vulcano en el cuarto.

McCoy abre sus ojos de sorpresa.

\- ¿Ya sabe lo de la misión prioritaria? - El doctor se encontraba en el puente cuando recibieron la llamada.

\- No - Jim se remueve literalmente incómodo - Pienso decírselo en la cena.

Un bufido de parte del doctor - Conque abordar malas noticias durante la cena, que original, Jim.

\- ¡No sé que hacer! - La ansiedad del rubio se desborda - ¿No entiendes? Tenemos que ir a Vulcano, pero estoy seguro que el me dirá que la misión prioritaria primero y todo eso.

Una pequeña chispa de compasión iluminó la mirada de McCoy.

\- Entiendo Jim - dijo suave. Después de que Spock le contara todo a Kirk, éste le había casi arrastrado a los dominios del doctor para hacerle un chequeo y evaluar que tan mal estaba. Además de que prácticamente le obligó a decirle lo que sucedía, para que McCoy pueda manejar el descontrolado organismo vulcano temporalmente. Lo que ninguno se esperaba, era que Spock le dijera al doctor que en la ceremonia, el podía llevar a sus amigos mas cercanos y ya que Jim era su pareja, McCoy sería invitado como su amigo.

\- Jim - volvió a hablar - Todo va a salir bien, le estoy administrando un ligero sedativo que controla levemente su temperatura y estallidos emocionales.

\- ¿Que debo hacer, Bones? - la mirada de James expresaba angustia. Sabía lo obstinado que podía ser Spock y por eso una vez estuvo a punto de perderlo dentro de un volcán, ya que este prefería no ser transportado a que los nativos vieran la nave.

\- Lo que tu creas correcto, niño.

Y Jim sabía que era lo correcto.

Irían a Nuevo Vulcano sin importar nada mas. Dio un asentimiento y ante la mirada de su amigo, se dirigió a un comunicador de la pared.

\- Kirk a Puente - habla el rubio con su voz determinada.

\- Aquí puente - se escuchó la voz de Uhura.

\- Teniente, informe al timonel Sulu que trace curso nuevamente al planeta Nuevo Vulcano.

\- A sus ordenes, capitán.

Con una enorme sonrisa, se volteó a observar a su amigo, quien levantó ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Déjame adivinar -dice el castaño - No piensas decirle al duende sobre la misión prioritaria, ¿Verdad?

Kirk negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

\- De algún modo se va a enterar, niño - advierte McCoy - y vas a tener que dormir en el sofá.

\- Si es por Spock, correré el riesgo - guiña un ojo - además, mi sofá es cómodo.

El doctor mira hacia arriba, como pidiendo fuerzas a algún ser invisible allí. Ve a Jim de nuevo.

\- Como sea - carraspea - tengo que irme de nuevo a enfermería, la enfermera Chapel tenía bajo su cuidado el cultivo de un virus un tanto peligroso.

Jim hace una mueca.

\- No puedo creer que hables de eso como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

\- Me la paso contigo casi todo el tiempo - dice McCoy - Ya he vivido cosas mas raras y peligrosas que un virus encapsulado. Ahora, si me disculpas.

Hace una pequeña reverencia y se aleja en dirección a enfermería.

Jim se da media vuelta y continua su camino a su habitación.

Se detiene frente a la puerta y coloca su código para entrar; se desliza y el rubio se adentra en el cuarto, sintiendo la oleada de calor infernal golpearle fuertemente.

El olor a incienso impregna la habitación tenuemente iluminada por velas.

Jim observa el ambiente creado y sonríe. Si no supiera que Spock se encontraba meditando, hubiera creído que creó la escena para seducirle...

Con los ojos cerrados, la respiración calmada, su mente en blanco y temperatura alta, fue que el joven vulcano sintió la calidez de unos suaves labios presionando los suyos.

Al separarse, observa a aquel individuo que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hola gruñonsito - bromea el ojizarco - ¿Como te ha ido hoy?

Spock eleva una ceja, pero su mirada delata algo de diversión.

\- No soy gruñón - dice calmado, mientras se levanta del tapete de meditación en el suelo. - y con respecto a tu pregunta, ha sido un dia un tanto productivo. Al menos lo mas que se puede encerrado en la habitación.

Jim se ríe. - ¿Encerrado? - pregunta - fue tu idea quedarte aquí. Para ser vulcano que no puede mentir, eres un exagerado.

\- Exagerado no - se defiende - solamente digo como lo siento yo.

\- ¿Sabes que no estas confinado a la habitación, verdad? - Jim sigue sonriendo - eres libre de salir cuando quieras al mundo exterior.

Spock vuelve a elevar una ceja.

\- Si salgo al exterior, la falta de oxígeno, mas la presión, mas el frio me matarán.

James abre sus ojos de sorpresa,y luego se vuelve a reír.

\- ¡Idiota! - le dice entre risas - no hablaba de salir fuera de la Enterprise.

Y Spock lo sabía, como tambien era conocedor de cuanto le divertía a su pareja que él se tomase las cosas literal la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque casi siempre era accidental, ya que aún le confundía a veces la sintaxis humana.

\- ¿Cómo te fue a ti hoy, Jim? - pregunta el vulcano mientras recoge las velas y el incienso y enciende las luces.

\- Muy bien y aburrido - miente. - Nada interesante mas que mirar las estrellas pasar. Yo soy mas un hombre de acción y adrenalina al límite.

\- Eso me ha quedado muy claro en contadas ocasiones - susurra Spock, provocando que Jim le lance una almohada que le da en toda la cara.

Con una minúscula sonrisa, la recoge del suelo pero cuando la tiene en sus manos, éstas empiezan a temblar con descontrol.

James nota aquello y se acerca con preocupación, quitándole la almohada y sosteniéndolas con suavidad. Había descubierto que los besos vulcanos calmaban un poco aquel extraño fenómeno.

\- ¿Cómo vas con esto? - pregunta Jim.

\- Ya es la quinta vez hoy - murmura el pelinegro de vuelta.

El rubio hace una pequeña mueca.

\- Descuida - dice - ya vamos para Nuevo Vulcano. Para mañana estaremos allí y estarás bien.

Spock asiente y se quedan un rato mirándose a los ojos. El vulcano de repente se aleja y desvía la mirada.

\- Disculpa Jim - dice - Pero me está costando controlarme demasiado.

La leve presión en su entrepierna empezaba a incomodarle y si no se alejaba, estaba seguro que terminaría sobre el rubio en cuestión de minutos.

James pareció captarlo y asintió lentamente.

\- Tranquilo, ¿Que te parece si por esta noche duermo en mi vieja habitación? Así creo que podrás controlarte al menos hasta que lleguemos al planeta - formula - Sin embargo, si algo pasa, quiero que nos llames a mi y a Bones de inmediato. Además, recuerda que el vendrá cada cuatro horas a monitorearte.

Spock está de acuerdo con esto, aunque no cree poder aguantar que McCoy esté cada cuatro horas sobre él con su tricorder. De por si ya era, en términos humanos, un fastidio sin aquel aparato de irritante sonido silbante.

\- De acuerdo, Jim.

Éste sonríe nuevamente. Se dirige al armario, sintiéndose observado todo el tiempo; pues el vulcano se lo estaba casi que comiendo con la mirada. Spock tuvo que voltearse si no quería cometer una locura, pues Jim acababa de inclinarse para hurgar entre un cajón bajo y buscar una pijama.

El rubio con sus cosas en mano, se acerca de nuevo a su pareja, quien lo mira con un intenso deseo y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Alza una mano y acaricia su mejilla teñida de verde. El alien cierra sus ojos disfrutando del leve contacto. Luego un casto beso y un "nos vemos pronto" susurrado, seguido de un "cualquier cosa, me avisas" y James sale de la habitación, dejando a un muy intranquilo vulcano solo.

Él no quisiera irse, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a quedarse. Por eso le había dicho al doctor McCoy que lo vigilara constantemente. ¿La respuesta del castaño?

\- _¿Quieres que vigile al duende cada cuatro horas? - un gruñido - Por el amor de Dios, Jim. Soy médico, no niñera._

Pero aun así, James logró convencerlo con un buen trato.

\- _Vamos Bones - le suplicó - y te conseguiré el mejor licor de toda la galaxia._

 _\- Dos botellas - McCoy entrecerró los ojos. Se estaba poniendo interesante._

 _\- Hecho - El rubio sonríe y el doctor gira sus ojos con un silencioso "¿En qué me he metido?"_

Jim da un suspiro. No alcanzaron ni a cenar juntos, solo esperaba que Spock comiera algo, así sea un mísero pan, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que nada.

De vuelta a la habitación, el vulcano se quedó improductivamente observando la puerta, por la que hace aproximadamente 5,3 minutos Jim había salido.

El sabía que dicha acción era ilógica, pero con todo su ser, deseaba salir de allí, recorrer la Enterprise, encontrar a Jim, arrastrarlo a su cuarto, aventarlo a la cama, quitarle la ropa y cog...

Con un sobresalto ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos, decide que es hora de alimentarse. No quiere y siente que cualquier cosa podría provocarle náusea, pero Spock cuenta con que lleguen pronto al planeta, todo pase y él siga vivo. No puede arriesgarse a morir de hambre antes de que lo mate el Plak-Tow.

Se dirige al replicador de la habitación y opta por algo suave, una sopa plomeek.

Se irrita levemente ante la tardanza de dicho aparato, toma su plato y se dirige a la pequeña mesa en la sala. Toma un Padd y mientras come, revisa el correo de la flota.

Casi se atraganta cuando ve un mensaje cuyo título tenia escrito "Misión Tipo 1". Lo abre con rapidez y lee el contenido.

 _¿Altair VI? -_ Rememora todo lo que sabe de dicho planeta y en efecto, el nuevo presidente tomaría posesión en... Dos días. Si se desviaban a Nuevo Vulcano, jamás llegarían a la ceremonia y esta misión prioritaria les echaría a la flota encima si no se cumple.

James, Spock se dio cuenta, estaba arriesgando su capitanía y su nave por salvarlo a él.

\- Computadora - dice en voz alta - Tiempo estimado para llegar a Altair VI desde nuestra posición actual.

\- Dos días y quince horas - responde la monótona voz.

\- Calcula el tiempo estimado de viaje desde Altair VI a Nuevo Vulcano.

\- Tres días a máximo Warp.

Reprime un estremecimiento. Si realizan la misión, el moriría. Si no lo hacían, posiblemente los echarían a Jim y a él de la flota por desobedecer órdenes de una misión de tan alto rango.

De acuerdo, quizá James tenga razón, es un exagerado. Lo máximo que la flota haría sería reasignarlos a naves distintas con puestos mas bajos que capitán y primer oficial.

Pero Spock estaba seguro que moriría sin Jim.

Ahí no estaba exagerando, literalmente moriría sin Jim.

Se levanta de la mesa, olvidando por completo la sopa y decide buscarlo.

Claro, para hablar...

El frio de aquella habitación resalta notablemente sobre su piel. Ya se había acostumbrado a la temperatura elevada del cuarto del vulcano.

Tira sus cosas sobre su cama y se deja caer en el sillón, mirando el techo. Su comunicador suena.

\- Aquí Kirk.

\- Capitán - habla Uhura - tiene una llamada urgente del almirante Komack.

Jim se sienta con velocidad sosteniendo con fuerza el comunicador.

\- Pásela a mi despacho, teniente.

\- A la orden capitán, puente fuera.

Jim se dirige al monitor de su escritorio y respira hondo antes de encenderlo. La imagen de un canoso hombre de porte firme aparece en la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño y al parecer, muy enojado.

Jim no puede evitar el impulso de tragar. Solo lo mira. Solo se miran.

Hasta que el almirante rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Y bien, Kirk? - Habla Komack - ¿Por qué desviaron su curso de Altair VI a Nuevo Vulcano?

\- Porque - habla lento - tenemos una emergencia médica con uno de nuestros oficiales que solo puede ser atendida en dicho planeta.

El almirante se ve confundido - ¿Algo le pasa al comandante Spock?

El hombre no era tonto, Spock era el único vulcano en la tripulación y no pasarían por alto varias bases estelares más cercanas donde pase lo que pase, se podría curar.

\- Si señor - dice - Y si no se le atiende, morirá, señor. Solo tiene tres días.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Es confidencial, almirante. - Spock le había casi que suplicado (al menos lo mas que se puede para un vulcano) que no le mencionara nada de su condición a nadie, con una clara excepción del doctor McCoy.

La expresión del hombre volvió a la furia.

\- Si no le pueden decir a un almirante, no debe ser tan grave, Kirk. - Jim iba a responderle pero éste le cortó con una mano. - Irán a Altair VI y luego podrán ir todo el tiempo que quieran a Vulcano. Y para asegurarnos, mandaré mensaje de la flota para avisarle al timonel que cambie curso.

Jim aterrado por no saber que hacer, se limita a asentir.

\- si, almirante - dice casi en un susurro.

\- Y no quiero mas sorpresas, capitán Kirk. Komack fuera.

La pantalla se oscureció y Jim escondió la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Vaya, eso fue muy intenso - dijo una voz detrás de él que lo sobresaltó.

Al darse la vuelta, vio al doctor McCoy observarlo con una ceja elevada.

\- ¿Bones? ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Fui a ver como estaba el duende y me sorprendió no encontrarlo en su habitación, así que supuse que estaría aquí contigo.

La sangre fue drenada de su rostro.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no estaba en su habitación?! - gritó levantándose de golpe y empezó a correr directo a la salida a buscarlo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Jim chocó contra alguien que al parecer estaba a punto de entrar.

\- Auch, fíjate por donde... - observa a la persona con la que se golpeó y se sorprende - ¿Spock?

\- Al parecer todos decidimos venir a visitarte, niño - dice Bones.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre la misión tipo 1? - fue la pregunta del vulcano.

\- ¿Debería dejarlos solos o quedarme en caso de que empiecen a estrangularse? - pregunta McCoy.

\- Verás Spock - dijo ignorando a su amigo - Para mi no hay ahora misión mas importante que llegar a Vulcano.

Spock eleva una ceja.

\- Estás desobedeciendo órdenes directas de la flota estelar y del almirante Komack en persona, además de defraudar al nuevo presidente de Altair VI.

\- Para evitar que mueras, idiota vulcano - dice Jim entre dientes.

\- Uh, esto se pone interesante - dice McCoy con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Cállate! - Gritan tanto James como Spock al unísono.

\- Genial, si separados eran un fastidio, como pareja son peor - rueda los ojos.

\- Jim - habla Spock - ¿Ahora qué?

El rubio vio en los ojos del vulcano un dolor que solo pudo presenciar una vez, cuando su madre murió.

\- Una pregunta - Habla McCoy - ¿Quien es el que realiza esa ceremonia vulcana a la que van?

\- La matriarca del clan - responde Spock frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y cualquier vulcano podría realizarla?

\- Si posee la experiencia suficiente, no veo porqué no - El medio-vulcano estaba muy confundido por el rumbo de la conversación.

\- ¡Ajá! - Gritó McCoy, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes. - Entonces, el otro Spock podría realizarla, ¿Verdad?

Una chispa de esperanza empezó a crecer en Jim.

\- Pero se encuentra en Nuevo Vulcano. Daría lo mismo. - dijo el vulcano.

\- No, Spock - el rubio estaba sonriente - Él está trabajando como embajador y varios embajadores de distintos planetas fueron también invitados a Altair VI.

Los ojos del vulcano se abrieron - pero ¿Lo habrán invitado?

\- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, duende. - Dijo McCoy.

Jim de acercó al monitor nuevamente.

\- Computadora - dice - establece una llamada al Padd personal del embajador Spock.

\- Pero... Se preguntará para qué quieres saberlo, Jim - Dice Spock, con rastros verdosos sobre su rostro.

\- Oh, vamos Spock - Habló fue McCoy con una sonrisa burlona - Tendrá que enterarse si está en el planeta. Además, no deberías avergonzarte de hablar contigo mismo de esto, él debe saber como te sientes de primera mano.

Spock fulminó con la mirada al doctor, quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

\- Chicos, chicos, cálmense, ya está visualizando la llamada.

En efecto, la imagen borrosa se empezó a aclarar mostrando un anciano vulcano, quien no se molestó en ocultar lo sorprendido que estaba.

\- Bueno - habla con su calmada voz - He de admitir que esto no me lo esperaba, ¿A qué debo esta grata sorpresa?

\- No creo que sea grata - susurra Spock mirando a otro lado, pero su homólogo alcanzó a escuchar.

Su mirada se tornó de preocupación - ¿Sucede algo? No es buen presagio que ustedes tres llamen juntos. Eso sólo significa problemas.

El joven Spock maldijo para sus adentros que aquel hombre los conozca tan bien.

\- Embajador - habló - me temo que el motivo de la llamada no es específicamente sobre un problema en sí. Más bien sería sobre un evento un tanto inevitable.

Jim puso sus ojos en blanco.

\- Spock, literalmente no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que habla bien.

\- Estoy hablando bien, capitán.

\- Olvídalo, hablo yo. - dijo el rubio.

El anciano observaba aquel intercambio con una ceja elevada, miro al doctor McCoy a través del monitor, quien solo se encogió de hombros en un "sus peleas no me incumben".

\- Bueno, embajador - hablo Jim - se trata sobre... El primer, emmm... Pon-Farr de Spock.

Dijo esta última frase bajo, pero supo que el embajador lo escuchó cuando elevó ambas cejas en una clara señal de sorpresa.

Éste miro a su joven versión quien bajo la vista tratando de ocultar el verde en sus mejillas.

\- Así que de eso se trata - murmura. - ¿T'Pring?

\- Pereció con Vulcano - dice Spock.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pareja?

Jim y Spock se miran a los ojos, para sorpresa del anciano.

\- ¿James? - pregunta.

\- ¿Tu y tu Jim no...? - quiso saber el rubio.

\- Pues, si, en realidad si - dice el embajador - pero mi primer Pon-Farr jamás se culminó como debía. Después si estuvo Jim conmigo.

\- Mucho detalle, embajador - dice McCoy con una mano sobre su cara.

Ambos Spock's elevaron una ceja y Jim sonrió al ver el gran parecido en cada uno.

\- Bueno - dice el hombre - pero supongo que no me llaman solo para decirme, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

\- Requerimos saber donde se encuentra, embajador - dice Jim.

\- Fui invitado a Altair VI para la toma de posesión del nuevo presidente - luego expresa algo de comprensión - Oh, si. Ya recuerdo, con razón me sonaba tanto aquel evento. Pero mi mente andaba tan dispersa que casi no le presté atención a aquella misión. *

\- ¡Es perfecto! - Dice McCoy con alegría.

James estaba de acuerdo y lo mostró con una enorme sonrisa.

\- entonces, ¿Usted podría preparar mi mente? Ya sabe...

El anciano entendió y una leve sonrisa se instauró en sus finos labios.

\- Por supuesto, Jim.

Fin parte 3

* * *

*= Una pequeña referencia a TOS. El pon-farr de Spock sucedió durante la misma misión y cuando se refiere a que no culminó como debía, es porque T'Pring, la que era su pareja elegida, lo retó en un duelo a muerte por su mano, eligiendo como contrincante a Kirk. Spock ganó la pelea "asesinando a Jim" y al ver que lo había matado, perdió todo el interés en T'Pring (Taaan Spirk) y rechazó quedarse con ella. Luego descubrió que McCoy le había inyectado un paralizante neuronal que fingía su muerte. El punto es, que el Pon-Farr desapareció sin culminarse como debía (apareándose).

* * *

No soy muy conocedora de como son los rituales vulcanos ni de cómo preparan sus mentes cuando son jóvenes. Busqué un poco y mas o menos esto entendí.Espero sea de su agrado este segundo Cap. (el tercero ya está en proceso.)

¿Merece, este segundo capítulo, algún review?


	3. Capítulo III

No es que no quisiera, en realidad, pero era consciente del peligro que conllevaba. Se estaba arrojando a los lobos. O en este caso, a un vulcano con descontrol emocional, una enorme necesidad de reproducirse y una fuerza más allá de la humana.

Bones se llevó una mano al mentón mientras le decía a su subconsciente que no dijera o hiciera algo estúpido que podría significar el final de su vida. Jim acababa de salir de la habitación para avisar al puente que necesitaban llegar antes de tiempo a Altair VI, mientras McCoy debía proceder con el monitoreo de Spock. Lo único que tenía que hacer es pasarle el tricorder sobre su cuerpo, mientras el estaba tendido sobre la cama.

En serio, el no tenía la mas mínima idea de como es que Jim lo convencía para hacer ciertas cosas que jamás en su vida haría.

\- _¿Que me quede solo con él? - preguntó._

 _\- Vamos Bones. Tienes que hacerle su examen ese y yo debo ir a puente._

 _\- Claro, con lo mucho que Spock me ama - dijo con ironía._

 _\- Ten por seguro que no te matará._

 _\- Que alivio, Jim - ahora sarcasmo._

 _\- ¿Y no puedes avisar a puente desde el comunicador?_

 _\- Oh, vamos - el rubio le sonríe - Lo molestas todo el tiempo ¿y ahora te da miedo?_

 _\- No me da miedo él - dice McCoy entre dientes - Temo es por mi vida._

 _\- No es por nada, caballeros. Pero estoy justo aquí - era Spock quien habló. Estuvo observando la discusión en silencio todo el tiempo._

 _\- Oh, callate elfo. Déjame expresar mis muy humanos sentimientos, cosa que no entenderías y no sé, ponte a pensar en filosofía, o números, o cosas lógicas de vulcanos._

 _Spock elevó una ceja._

 _\- Claro que entiendo los sentimientos humanos, pues también los poseo. Y justo ahora siento ira. Podría fácilmente romperle el cuello en este momento y acabar con su temor de una vez por todas._

 _La mirada de terror de Leonard no se le escapó a Jim, quien se rió con ganas._

 _\- Calmate Bones, me parece que no conoces su raro sentido del humor._

 _\- No fue divertido._

 _\- Para mi si - hablo Spock, con una ligera sonrisa - debiste de haber visto tu rostro, casi le haces justicia a la famosa pintura humana "el grito", Leonard._

 _McCoy le muestra la lengua al vulcano de manera muy infantil._

 _\- De acuerdo, me quedaré a hacer el estúpido monitoreo._

 _\- ¡Gracias Bones! - se abalanzó sobre su amigo, plantando un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla._

 _\- Iugh, aléjate idiota - se restregó la mejilla con su propia camisa y Jim salió de la habitación riendo, dejándolos completamente solos..._

\- Supongo que no se quedará observando detenidamente la pared por otros 5 minutos, ¿O si?

La monótona voz del vulcano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta que sí se había quedado viendo la pared como un inútil.

\- Tu silencio, Spock - gruñe el doctor - en vez de suponer cosas, mas bien acuéstate.

El aludido se dirige a la cama y hace caso, mientras McCoy con su tricorder en mano comienza a pasarlo sobre su cuerpo y lee los análisis. Se sorprende al notar que las hormonas extrañas están cada vez mas alteradas y en mayor cantidad en su torrente sanguíneo, además, el escaneo indica que su temperatura corporal, de por sí elevada para cánones vulcanos, estaba peor.

\- Por Dios, Spock - murmura - si sigues calentándote así, derretirás lo que toques.

\- Para poder derretir lo que sea solo con tocarlo, mi temperatura debería estar superando los 100 grados centígrados. Con los 50 grados actuales, lo máximo que derretiría con velocidad sería un cubo de hielo.

Respondió el vulcano con el seño fruncido.

\- Era una expresión, tonto - alega entre dientes.

\- Entiendo - dice - pero que no haya entendido aquella "expresión" no me convierte en tonto.

\- Eso era... - un suspiro - ¿Sabes? Olvídalo.

\- Imposible, doctor - habla con su calmada voz - no puedo olvidar nada, poseo memoria eidética.

\- Solo cambiemos de tema - rueda los ojos.- este ya me cansó.

\- Usted no habla corriendo.

\- ¡Ya cállate, Spock! - gruñó el doctor con irritación.

Si bien, McCoy no quería irritar al vulcano para evitar que lo aplaste de un golpe, fue él quien terminó irritado y con ganas de aplastarlo a él. Lo peor era que notó la pequeña mueca en sus labios que era lo mas parecido a una sonrisa en Spock; sabía que lo hacía apropósito con el fin de molestarlo.

 _Ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte dejaba de ser un fastidioso. -_ pensó.

\- Para comenzar, aún no es mi lecho de muerte - dice el vulcano con una puntiaguda ceja elevada.

\- ¿Cómo demonios... - McCoy estaba confundido - se supone que eres un tacto-telépata, no deberías poder leer mis pensamientos así no más.

\- Somos tacto-telépatas, doctor McCoy - dice tranquilo - pero podemos usar una minúscula parte de nuestra telepatía a distancia.

\- Genial, solo me faltaba un duende de sangre verde que leyera mi mente a su antojo.

El vulcano estaba levemente confundido.

\- No leería ninguna mente sin permiso de la persona a menos que sea necesario.

\- Lo acabas de hacer conmigo - entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

\- Cierto - dice - me disculpo por eso, entonces.

Un resoplido por parte del médico y comienza a cargar un hipospray con sedante.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido con el sedativo que te he puesto? - pregunta.

\- Me deja mareado y un poco torpe - responde Spock con simpleza.

\- Claro - dice McCoy - es como si te estuviera administrando anestesia pero en baja cantidad para un vulcano, sin embargo, una de tus dosis noquearía a un humano.

\- Fascinante - murmura Spock mientras deja que el doctor le inyecte en el cuello.

\- Muy bien, creo que eso es todo - dice McCoy, mientras empieza a recoger su tricorder y la Hipo. - Supongo que te veré en cuatro horas.

\- Espere - la voz del vulcano lo detiene y éste se voltea a verlo confundido.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Podría... - un pequeño titubeo- ¿Podría quedarse hasta que Jim llegue?

Éste se sorprendió ante tal petición, pero no se negó.

\- Claro, Spock - responde, volviendo a dejar su maletín sobre la cama - Pero, ¿Por qué?

\- Siento que si me quedo solo, empezaré a destrozar algo.

\- Pues eso que sientes - dice McCoy - No es mas que Ansiedad, querido amigo.

\- Yo no tengo tal emoción. - respondió el vulcano.

\- Oh si. Y tienes más; hace unos minutos te estabas divirtiendo fastidiándome.

Spock abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió, así que la cerro y después de unos segundos, habló.

\- Supongo que la expresión humana para esta ocasión sería " _Touché"_ \- responde.

McCoy sonríe, sentándose en la cama al lado del vulcano y continúan conversando, si es que a sus discusiones filosóficas, como Jim las llama, se les puede considerar conversación.

Al pasar de 5 horas, la puerta se desliza y el joven rubio se adentra en aquel cuarto y se estira, pasándose una mano por el cabello, hasta que escucha algo. El sonido provenía del dormitorio, así que se acercó con lentitud y al entrar, abre la boca de sorpresa ante la imagen frente a él.

Spock y Bones estaban dormidos en la cama. El sonido que escuchó Jim fue un ronquido de su amigo. Una enorme sonrisa maliciosa se instaura en su rostro al tener una idea. Toma su Padd personal y toma una foto de la escena.

Luego, se sienta en un lado de la cama, recostándose en el cabecero.

Lo gracioso de todo era que McCoy estaba abrazando al vulcano con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Jim sabia lo mucho que su amigo se movía dormido y siempre despertaba abrazando una almohada.

 _Pero vaya almohada que se vino a agarrar_ \- pensó el rubio con diversión, antes de con sus nudillos, golpear la pared, produciendo ruido suficiente para que ambos se despertaran.

\- Buenas, bellos durmientes - les sonríe, luego se dirige a McCoy - ¿Nuevo peluche, Bones?

El doctor se da cuenta de su posición y se separa con rapidez, sonrojado.

\- Jodete Jim.

El rubio estalla en carcajadas, mientras se gana un golpe en el hombro por parte de su amigo y una ceja elevada de su novio.

\- Así que - habla Jim cuando se calma - ¿Se divirtieron en mi ausencia?

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? - pregunta Spock con voz calmada - Se supone que sólo ibas a avisar que la nave debía llegar antes de tiempo.

\- No respondieron a mi pregunta - James los señala con el dedo a ambos. - Bueno, me tardé porque hubo un problema con un cristal de dilitio al elevar la velocidad Warp y tuve que ir hasta ingeniería para tratar de resolverlo con Scotty. O al menos para ver como Scotty lo resolvía.

\- ¿Y por que no te fuiste? - pregunta Bones.

\- Tenia que asegurarme que Scott arreglara todo y que funcionara a la perfección. Tuvo unos cuantos percances y después de unas horas, todo estaba bien. Pudimos establecer nuevamente viaje Warp y vine. - explicó Jim - Ahora si, ¿Se divirtieron sin mi?

\- Depende - Contestó el vulcano - Si a nuestras discusiones se les puede considerar divertidas.

\- Si, lo son - sonríe el rubio. - y veo que aprovecharon para descansar un buen rato. - Mira a McCoy - ¿A que sí, Bones? Créeme, jamas olvidaré lo que vi.

\- Repito. Jodete Jim.

Éste se estira sobre la cama - Jodido ya estoy, amigo mío. ¿Saben? - habla - Si yo fuera un vulcano, me estaría congelando aquí.

Mira a Spock - ¿Que les parece si nos vamos mejor a tu habitación?

\- Jim - dice el mestizo - si tu piensas que yo me "congelo" en tu habitación, pues hablando de la misma manera, tu te "derretirías" en la mía.

Ambos presentes se ríen y Jim se encoge de hombros.

\- No me importa, en realidad - luego se dirige a su amigo - ¿Y a ti, Bones?

\- He estado en lugares más calientes.

\- Dos contra uno - vuelve a sonreír. - Ganamos, Spock. Así que vamos a tu habitación.

\- ¿Desde cuando se convirtió en una apuesta?- preguntó el vulcano mientras era jalado de la cama por su pareja y por su amigo. Un brazo cada uno y no lograban sacarlo de allí.

\- Demonios, Spock - gruñe McCoy - Coopera un poco.

Y con calma, éste se levanta, luego Jim repara en algo.

\- ¿Recorriste la Enterprise en pijama, Spock? - dice con una maliciosa sonrisa.

El vulcano únicamente se había quitado su túnica de meditación, pero continuó con una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón del mismo color, además, estaba descalzo.

Bones al darse cuenta también, estalló en carcajadas ante la incomodidad del pobre mestizo.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? - gruñó Spock.

\- ¿Qué? - habla McCoy - ¿Deseas que todos vuelvan a ver tu desfile de modas por los pasillos?

\- ¡Cállate, Leonard! - le gritó Spock, ya sin un ápice de paciencia, haciendo que ambos presentes retrocedieran un paso tanto de la sorpresa como del susto.

Jim vio cómo un temblor se apoderaba de sus manos, así que se acercó lentamente, ante la mirada intensa del vulcano y las tomó con suavidad, sintiendo como se relajaba notablemente.

Spock cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, luego al abrirlos, se dirigió a Bones de nuevo.

\- Discúlpeme por mi comportamiento, doctor McCoy- utilizó su voz más calmada, a pesar de que pequeños espasmos aún recorrían su cuerpo.

\- Descuida, Spock - se dirige al rubio ahora - Jim, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

\- No mas que un día y medio aproximadamente.

Éste asintió, pero se encontraba preocupado. La normalmente piel pálida del vulcano ahora se veía salpicada de un tono oliváceo. Tomó un cobertor y lo pasó sobre sus hombros.

\- Ya podemos irnos - dice McCoy.

Jim asiente sin soltar la mano de Spock y los tres se encaminan al cuarto de este último.

Durante el resto del trayecto a Altair VI, ninguno se separó, estuvieron los tres siempre juntos. A pesar de la necesidad cada vez mas creciente de Spock, pudo controlarse bien sin provocar ningún herido; salvo por un monitor, que sufrió de la ira de un vulcano descontrolado siendo aplastado por sus propias manos.

Las luces del transportador dejan de envolverlos y se encuentran en un gran salón.

Pidieron bajar antes de que comience la ceremonia, pues además de querer recorrer el planeta, como supuso el presidente, debían encontrarse con un conocido a quien no veían hace tiempo.

Les concedieron la bajada, por supuesto y llegaron a un día de la ceremonia, tiempo suficiente para que se resolviera.

Una cara familiar, los recibió con alegría... O al menos tanta como un vulcano puede expresar. El embajador Spock eleva su mano en el ta'al, saludando a los recién llegados. Su joven versión repite el gesto, mientras que Jim y McCoy se limitan a hacer una pequeña reverencia de reconocimiento.

\- Es un gusto verle, embajador...

El rubio se quedó pensando como llamarle, no podía decirle Spock frente a más gente, pues era un secreto de la flota y de ellos que éste hombre vino del futuro (o de un universo alterno)

\- Con embajador es suficiente, James. - dice el anciano, mientras con un ademán de su mano, les invita a seguirle. Cuando se encuentran solos en un pasillo, el embajador Spock decide hablar nuevamente - Tenemos que proceder lo más pronto posible, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias y los parecidos enormes entre ambos universos, he calculado que no te queda más que el día de hoy, Spock.

El joven se estremece ante las palabras dichas por su homólogo.

Les dejaré mi habitación asignada mientras pasa, podré esperar en la Enterprise.- continúa hablando, mientras los cuatro se adentran en esta misma. McCoy estuvo en absoluto silencio todo el tiempo - Aquí supongo tendrán espacio suficiente los tres y lo que necesiten.

Dice calmado, mientras los presentes sopesaban las palabras...

\- espera un momento - dice por fin Leonard, alzando ambas manos - ¿Cómo que "los tres"? ¿Debo quedarme, acaso?

El aludido eleva ambas cejas en una clara señal de sorpresa.

\- Spock - se dirige al joven - ¿Conoces la condición de T'hy'la?

Este asiente.

\- ¿No lo has descubierto?

Una ligera desviación de su mirada ya le dijo al anciano todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- Supongo entonces que no le has dicho a ninguno.

\- Necesitaba asegurarme primero que no era un error - se defiende el joven con un tinte verde apoderándose de su rostro.

\- Esperen, Spock's - dice Jim, mientras ambos vulcanos voltean a verlo- ¿decirnos qué?

El mayor le da una mirada a su contraparte, quien la captó y suspiró, sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño siendo regañado por su padre.

\- T'hy'la - comienza a explicar - es una especie de vínculo que creamos los vulcanos con otro ser, sea o no de nuestra especie. Se forma cuando, mediante el toque, nuestro katra reconoce al ajeno y de alguna manera, se entrelazan. Su significado puede ser Amigo, Hermano, Amante. Los humanos usarían el término Alma Gemela.

\- Entonces - dice McCoy - ¿Jim es tu T... T-hai... Lo que dijiste?

\- T'hy'la -corrige el joven, antes de removerse ligeramente - y de hecho... Ambos lo son.

Los dos abren los ojos como platos y se miran luego entre si, para volver la vista al vulcano.

\- ¿Que yo qué? - McCoy habla muy confundido.

\- Fue... De hace poco, de hecho. Para ser mas específico, cuando me abrazaste dormido ayer.

\- Espera Spock - esta vez fue Jim quien habló - ¿Eso significa, que también necesitarás a Bones o si no...? - el rubio titubeó, ante el lento asentimiento del vulcano. Luego ambos miraron a McCoy, quien se ha quedado completamente mudo.

\- No espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo, Leonard - dice Spock, siendo invadido por un ligero temblor y empezó a sentir mas frío del acostumbrado.- Pero te necesito.

James le extendió la mano a su amigo, quien se quedó viendo la muda invitación. Tomó un largo respiro, exhala con suavidad y toma su mano, obteniendo una gran sonrisa, luego observa al vulcano.

\- Pues lamento decirte, elfo - dice con una ligera sonrisa ladeada - que el sentimiento sí es mutuo.

Y los tres se abalanzan en un gran abrazo.

Desde el fondo de la habitación, el embajador observa todo con una ligera sonrisa, que se desvanece al observar el tono muy verde de su joven contraparte.

\- Creo que debemos comenzar ahora con esto - rompe el silencio. - La ceremonia se extendió un poco y no contamos con mucho tiempo.

Los tres se miran a los ojos y luego ven al anciano, mientras asienten.

Pero justo en ese momento, un espasmo doloroso recorre la columna del vulcano, quien no puede evitar el reflejo de doblarse sobre si mismo y emitir un gruñido.

\- Oh, no - susurra Spock Prime, mientras los dos presentes se arrodillan al lado del joven vulcano. Un silencio sepulcral se instaura en la habitación, roto por la agitada respiración de Spock. Jim y McCoy miran al anciano en busca de ayuda, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor puro. - Ya ha entrado en Plak-Tow.

Y el terror se apoderó de sus mentes.

Fin Parte 3.

* * *

:3 espero este tercer cap. sea de su agrado. El cuarto ya está en progreso! (no tenia internet para subir este)

En fin, ¿Merece este dramático pero sensual tercer cap, algún review? 7u7


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola! Aquí estoy yo con el final del fic... (mas info. al terminar el capítulo) Espero lo disfruten, de verdad... ¡Comencemos!

* * *

Le resultaba un poco incómodo el realizar una fusión mental con tanto alboroto de fondo, pero no había opción.

Con una mano sobre el rostro del doctor McCoy, cerró sus ojos y se adentró en aquellos pensamientos. La mente de Leonard McCoy era serena, en comparación con su exterior; con leves turbaciones dignas de su personalidad aplastante. Buscó en su interior el leve destello que indicaba que su propia alma se había entrelazado al katra de Spock.

Y lo encontró, ese lazo, pequeño y casi insignificante, pero existente y muy reciente. Sostuvo su contacto y con su otra mano, toco el rostro del joven vulcano, que se encontraba temblando y sudoroso, casi gimiendo del dolor.

Entró en contacto con la mente de Spock, que se encontraba, como recordaba, igual a la suya cuando tenía su edad. Cerrada, muy lógica, fría y calculadora. Pero aún así, con muchas inseguridades con respecto a si mismo.

Entró en aquella mente que le recordó al color azul, sinónimo de paz, pero con variaciones eléctricas y encontró el lazo... De hecho, encontró dos. Únicamente necesitaba el que conectaba a McCoy y lo sostuvo también.

Mediante su tacto, reforzó aquella unión y estuvo listo. Sólo faltaba consumar el lazo. Abrió los ojos y alejó su mano izquierda del rostro del doctor, sin dejar al joven vulcano. Llamó a Jim.

Éste se acercó y arrodilló a su lado, dejando que estableciera la fusión.

La mente de Jim era tal y como siempre fue. Dinámica, muy activa y extremadamente brillante. Pero había algo que no encajaba allí. Al igual que con su joven versión, Spock Prime encontró muchas inseguridades en James. La única que él recordaba de su Jim era la memoria de Tarsus IV. Sin embargo, ese tema no era con el que debían lidiar ahora y tampoco era un asunto suyo. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, lo hablaría con Leonard y Spock.

No tuvo que buscar tanto como con McCoy el lazo, pues este ya tenía tiempo instaurado y creciendo. Unió ambas mentes jóvenes y supo, que mediante el vulcano, las dos mentes humanas también se entrelazarían.

Finalizó la ceremonia y retiró ambas manos de los rostros. Un gemido se escapó del joven mestizo y lo miró con preocupación, luego se dirige a los dos humanos presentes.

\- Lo que pase de ahora en adelante - dice con voz calmada - está en sus manos.

\- No exactamente en nuestras manos - murmura McCoy desviando la mirada y provocando que el anciano elevara una ceja.

\- Los dejo solos - dice, luego vuelve a mirar al joven Spock, pero habla para Jim y McCoy - Espero que todo salga bien.

\- Igual nosotros - susurra Jim.

Luego, el embajador se despide con el ta'al y sale de allí. Leonard pone seguro a la puerta tras de él y se vuelve hacia ambos presentes.

\- Bien - murmura con un leve sonrojo - Ya es hora.

La experiencia... No fue nada a lo que hubieran imaginado James y McCoy.

A pesar del desenfreno y el descontrol, Spock era... Cuidadoso, lo cual llegó a ser una sorpresa, pues su parte humana, al parecer, mitigaba en lo más leve las flamas ardientes del Plak-tow, concediéndole un poco más de lucidez para saber que a pesar de todo, no debía dañar a ninguno de sus amantes.

La cama era imposiblemente grande, pero aún así, parecieran no tener espacio suficiente.

Aun no habían comenzado a nada, se limitaron a proseguir con caricias, pues Jim y Leonard lo que hacían era seguir a Spock; no querían adelantarse o quedarse atrás.

Las manos del vulcano rozaban delicadamente cada tramo de piel del rubio, mientras que McCoy, encima de éste, besaba y mordisqueaba suavemente sus orejas y parte de su cuello, a la par que sus manos se encontraban en sus costados.

Jim devoraba con hambre la boca del Spock, quien tenia ligeros estremecimientos por tanta atención brindada a su cuerpo. Su propio miembro roza ligeramente el del rubio, quien soltó un gemido ronco.

Se deleita ante aquel sonido, rozando de nuevo aquella delicada parte, haciendo que Jim se retuerza. Bones no se quedó atrás, que pasó una mano por debajo del vulcano y empezó a acariciar bajando desde el abdomen.

Spock soltó un gruñido mezclado con un suspiro, al sentir una mano sobre su...

Eran todo un revoltijo de extremidades, besos, suspiros y gemidos.

En un extraño movimiento, Spock quedó debajo de Jim y Leonard, que se encontraban uno al lado del otro, prestándole todas las atenciones posibles al vulcano, haciéndole retorcer y gruñir de placer.

Sin embargo, ya era hora.

\- J-Jim - murmura Spock con los ojos cerrados - Necesito... Debo...

Y James lo entendió, volviendo a la posición en la que estaban al principio. Jim alargó su brazo para tomar un pequeño tarro de lubricante que se trajeron, untó gran cantidad sobre el erguido miembro del tembloroso vulcano.

\- Leonard - suspira Spock - También... Te necesito.

McCoy pensó en como podría incluirse allí y solo había una posibilidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro, duende? - dice con su voz ronca - Que yo sepa, el pasivo era Jim.

\- ¡Hey! - se escucha la protesta del rubio bajo ambos cuerpos.

\- Estoy seguro - responde Spock, por lo que Leonard coge el pequeño tarrito de las manos de James y procede consigo mismo.

Spock vuelve a besar al rubio, posicionándose donde debería. De una embestida, empuja con fiereza, haciendo gritar al rubio de puro gozo, provocando que entierre sus uñas en los hombros del vulcano, rasguñando gran parte de su espalda por el éxtasis.

Bones aprovecha este pequeño lapso y entra en Spock, quien gruñe fuertemente.

Les costó un poco establecer un buen ritmo de movimiento, pero lo lograron y el placer los inundaba a los tres, continuaron con los besos al igual que las embestidas, que de repente se volvieron más frenéticas y no se hizo a esperar que retumbaran gritos en las paredes de la habitación.

Luego, llegó el momento de la fusión mental. Spock dejó caer su peso sobre el rubio, quien suspiro al sentir aquel cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. Una mano sobre su rostro y Jim se sintió desfallecer.

Habían realizado fusión en pleno sexo antes, pero esta vez, los sentimientos del vulcano eran demasiado fuertes, intensos y desenfrenados.

Spock estiró su otro brazo hacia atrás, pues McCoy tenía su rostro entre su hombro y cabeza, besando aquella zona que le hacía estremecer.

Leonard aceptó el toque y se sumergió en aquella unión.

Otra mente se acopló a la suya y Jim suspiró.

El vulcano ladeó la cabeza, cuando McCoy se arrimó para besar al rubio también.

En un momento, las embestidas se volvieron erráticas pero más fuertes, estaban a punto...

Ruidosos alaridos inundaron la habitación, mientras los tres se retorcían. El primero en soltar su liberación y entrar en el potente clímax fue Jim, seguido por Bones y Spock.

Se encontraban inmersos en aquellas brumas cuando una palabra resonó en sus mentes...

 _T'hy'la._

Provocando que ambos humanos sonrieran.

Lentamente, fueron saliendo uno del otro y se recostaron sobre la cama.

Spock en el medio, con Jim y Bones a sus costados.

\- Guao - Suspiró McCoy - eso fue... Guao.

El rubio se ríe ligeramente ante la descripción de su amigo, pues el tampoco podía encontrar una palabra para lo que acababa de suceder. - ¿Tu que dices, Spock? - pregunta, mientras se acurruca más a él.

\- Sem-rik - murmura aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué? - susurra Bones, también abrazado al vulcano.

 _Fascinante..._

Suena en sus mentes, mediante el joven y nuevo lazo - _Tel_ \- que los une.

Y Bones, al igual que Jim, están de acuerdo con su descripción de los hechos.

Fue una experiencia... Fascinante.

Pero oh, no termina allí. Sólo era la sobremesa, pues estaba a punto de llegar el plato fuerte...

Después de todo, tenían todo el día para enloquecer en caricias.

Y con cada orgasmo, la temperatura del vulcano bajaba más, al igual que iba recuperando la lucidez de su mente. Y a pesar de el control que trataba de mantener en si para no herirlos, no pudo evitar dejarlos marcados a ambos de varias maneras: Rasguños, chupetones, mordidas... En distintas partes de sus cuerpos. Un ligero orgullo bailó en su mente al ver que ahora ambos eran de él, la posesividad vulcana era bien conocida...

Unos exhaustos Jim y McCoy seguían con su esfuerzo por continuar y al final del día, un vulcano muy satisfecho se abrazaba a sus dos amantes, permitiendo que la inconsciencia se lo llevara en un profundo y dulce sueño.

Sueño, del cual el primero en despertar fue Bones.

Abrió los ojos y sintió gran confusión, hasta que recordó todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Un brazo le rodeaba por la espalda y observó el rostro de la persona a la que le pertenecía.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras se levantaba con suavidad, para depositar un beso en la mejilla ya pálida del vulcano.

McCoy siempre sintió algo por él.. Y por Jim. Pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente para confesarle a ninguno. Al parecer, el Pon-Farr era justo lo que necesitaban.

Los somnolientos ojos del vulcano se abren y observan a Leonard. Luego ambos desvían su mirada al rubio, quien todavía se encontraba arrunchado y profundamente dormido.

\- Creo que debi haberles dicho antes - murmura McCoy, mientras Spock, con el brazo que rodea a Jim, le acaricia el hombro.

\- Siempre lo supe - susurra el vulcano, dejando a McCoy confundido, luego lo voltea a ver.- No quería presionarte, era decisión tuya si nos decías o no.

Leonard sonríe y se acerca a darle un beso que Spock corresponde sin hacerse del rogar. Escuchan un leve murmullo y observan al emisor de aquel sonido.

Jim se removía ligeramente entre el brazo de Spock, para luego soltar un gran bostezo y restregarse sus ojos. Al abrirlos, nota como ambos hombres ya despiertos lo miran con algo parecido a la ternura.

-Chicos - dice con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Jamás les dijeron que observar a alguien mientras duerme es escalofriante?

Provocando risa en McCoy y una sonrisa en Spock.

Otro bostezo.

\- ¿Cuál es la hora planetaria? - pregunta el rubio con pereza.

Spock tarda dos segundos en responder, pues durante el plak-tow, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

\- Las... - piensa un poco más, antes de estar seguro - 5,37 horas.

Jim se sienta rápido de la sorpresa, emitiendo un quejido ante dicha acción, pero no le presta mucha atención.

-¿Faltan solo tres horas para medio día? - pegunta alterado.

\- 2,23 horas, para ser exactos - responde Spock con su voz neutra.

En Altair VI, medio día era a las 8,9 horas, debido a que un día duraba tan solo 17,8.

James se levanta de la cama con rapidez.

\- La ceremonia es a medio día y nuestros trajes formales están en la nave. - dice mientras empieza a vestirse.

El vulcano se sienta para levantarse y hace una pequeña mueca, provocando una ligera risa en el doctor.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Spock? - dice el médico con su creciente sonrisa burlona - ¿O necesitas de alguna pomada?

A pesar de estar cortos de tiempo, Jim no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

\- Me encuentro en condiciones óptimas, doctor McCoy - responde el vulcano elevando una ceja y levantándose por fin de la cama.

\- Si, como no - y Leonard no pudo evitar el darle una nalgada, sobresaltando al alien y provocando que Jim se ría aún mas fuerte.

\- Oigan - logra decir entre risas, sosteniéndose el abdomen del dolor - apúrense o no llegaremos a tiempo, no podemos quedarnos a continuar lo de ayer.

\- ¿Qué? - se defiende McCoy - Tiene un buen culo, Jim. Sabes que si.

Y con una gran sonrisa, también nalguea al pobre vulcano, quien se encontraba colocándose la camisa.

\- Seh - se ríe - tienes razón.

\- ¿Pueden dejar mi trasero en paz y comenzar a vestirse los dos? - pregunta Spock con sus mejillas sonverdeadas ligeramente y procediendo ya con el pantalón y las botas.

\- Como diga, comandante - murmura McCoy y se levanta por fin de la cama, lanzando una maldición en el proceso, haciendo reír mas al rubio, para luego mostrarle su dedo del medio y empezar a buscar sus cosas.

Así es. No estuvieron en la misma posición toda la noche y experimentaron mucho. Además de demasiadas fusiones mentales, que culminaron por enriquecer el vínculo entre los tres.

¿La posición favorita de Jim?

\- ¡ _Oh, sí! - gritó con éxtasis al sentir aquella boca de finos labios sobre su erguido miembro, para gemir con descontrol ante el tacto de una lengua áspera como la de un gato repasar su longitud bridándole caricias y lamidas, hasta posarse sobre sus testículos e introducir uno completamente en aquella cavidad, succionando con suavidad y Jim estaba sintiéndose enloquecer._

 _Mientras aquella boca se dedicaba a su longitud, alguien más se encargaba de entrar y salir de él. Las fuertes manos rodeaban su cadera y sus piernas estaban sobre los hombros del otro individuo, permitiéndole entrada fácil._

 _\- Agh, Demonios Jim. - Gime el que está embistiendo y Jim siente su vientre contraerse. No puede más. Su liberación sale en fuertes chorros calientes pero es retenida de hacer un desastre por la boca del vulcano rodeando su..._

 _\- ¡Ah! - jadea mientras su cuerpo se retuerce de placer, sintiendo la liberación de Bones dentro suyo, mientras sus manos apretaban mas fuertemente sus caderas._

 _Spock tragó todo y con su boca sabor a Jim, fue atraído por McCoy, quien deseaba probarlo también uniendo sus labios con los ajenos, aún en aquella bruma de placer._

Ahora, la de Bones...

 _Definitivamente, debía investigar si es que Jim tenia antecedentes de poderes hipnóticos. Porque estar follando con un vulcano y con el mismo Jim es algo que no creía todavía haber aceptado. Pues sí, él los quería a los dos, pero esperaba confesarse de manera romántica algún día, ¡no en una emergencia sexual con Spock!_

 _Pero claro, esa investigación la haría después, pues ahora se encontraba muy, muy ocupado._

 _\- Spock - dice con voz cautelosa - se que estás desesperado y descontrolado, pero escúchame atentamente._

 _Hace una pausa._

 _\- Yo. No. Soy. Jim. - dice de manera clara y firme - Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación, así que, trata, por favor, trata de no ser brusco._

 _\- ¿Ya terminaste tu emotivo discurso? - pregunta el rubio debajo de él._

 _McCoy estaba a punto de responderle cuando siente un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, pues un aliento cálido choca contra sus nalgas. Abre los ojos de sorpresa para a continuación, cerrarlos, cuando dos manos empiezan a masajearle el trasero, haciéndole suspirar._

 _Ambos glúteos son separados y no puede evitar el bochorno ante la áspera lengua repasando aquella zona tan íntima, para luego introducirse levemente provocando un gemido ahogado el el médico. La lengua se va y es sustituida por un dedo que le sobresalta, al sentirlo adentrarse._

 _Abajo, Jim se encontraba admirando todas las reacciones que Bones emitía, deleitándose en ellas. Baja sus manos y empieza a acariciar suavemente el miembro duro de Leonard, escuchándolo gemir._

 _Bones estaba temblando totalmente. -¿El Pon-Farr era contagioso? - se preguntaba, ya que sentía que si no incrementaba la intensidad del placer, moriría allí mismo._

 _Cuando los ya tres dedos dentro de él se detienen y salen, fue que McCoy suspiró de anticipación. Sabía lo que se venía._

 _Spock guió su miembro a la entrada de Leonard y presionó con suavidad, haciéndose sentir, avisando que iba a entrar._

 _\- Hazlo ya, duende - gruñe fuertemente por la excitación._

 _Y Spock le hace caso, introduciéndose lentamente. Paró cuando vio tensarse notablemente el cuerpo de McCoy._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? - su respiración se agita y un leve temblor le invade al detenerse. Su temperatura aún se encontraba alta, pero había logrado mitigar el Plak-Tow. Sin embargo, no sucedió con el Pon-Farr, el cual debía culminarse aún..._

 _\- Si, yo... - titubea - necesito acostumbrarme un poco a esto. Diablos duende, eres condenadamente grande. - gruñe un poco, antes de volver a hablar. - continúa._

 _Y esto fue música para los sensibles oídos vulcanos, quien no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a mover las caderas con tortuosa lentitud._

 _Leonard sentía una punzada de dolor que tras cada suave embestida iba desapareciendo, dándole paso al placer. Llegado a un punto en el que estaba seguro iba a gritar si Spock no se movía mas rápido._

 _\- Más, Spock. Duro. - gimió._

 _\- me dijiste que fuera cuidadoso - le recordó el vulcano, quien se estaba conteniendo con gran esfuerzo para no darle realmente duro._

 _\- ¡A la mierda lo que dije! - grita._

 _Spock no puede evitar el sonreír._

 _\- De acuerdo..._

 _Y McCoy se queda sin aliento cuando de repente, el suave embestir incrementa de intensidad, entrando y saliendo con rapidez._

 _Ahí si Leonard empezó a gritar. Su punto estaba siendo acariciado por aquel miembro en cada estocada._

 _Y entonces, las caricias por parte de Jim continuaron. Se agachó y besó con intensidad al rubio, introduciendo su lengua en boca ajena._

 _El gozo era inmenso y McCoy se liberó justo después de Spock. La sensación de ser llenado le estremeció pero resultó agradable._

 _Cuando notó la lengua que recorría su espalda, bajando lentamente..._

¿Y la de Spock?...

 _\- Levántate un momento - le había susurrado Jim al oído._

 _Embriagado por el éxtasis le hace caso, dejándose guiar por James, que lo coloca en cuatro sobre la cama._

 _\- Es mi turno - vuelve a susurrarle, antes de mordisquear suavemente la punta del cartílago que tanto adora._

 _Pasa por un lado del vulcano, bajando su mano desde su espalda. Le da una palmada al trasero de Spock, quien gime suavemente._

 _McCoy está sentado en una esquina observándolo todo con una sonrisa._

 _Jim se unta un poco de lubricante, para luego agarrar un poco mas con sus dedos índice y corazón, frotándolos en la ya no tan estrecha entrada de Spock, quien se retorcía por la increíble sensación._

 _Estaba deseoso ya porque Jim se adentrase, desesperado. Movía ligeramente las caderas ofreciéndose._

 _Si, McCoy había tenido razón, Jim generalmente era el pasivo, por eso cuando cambiaban de roles, ambos disfrutaban de la experiencia diferente._

 _El rubio se colocó en la entrada, tentándolo todavía, sintiendo su respiración agitada. Spock le necesitaba, sus manos volvían a temblar por la espera, porque aquella ligera fricción atrás le estaba enloqueciendo._

 _Cuando Jim entró de golpe, provocó un grito por parte del vulcano, quien se sorprendió por aquella intromisión tan repentina._

 _Pero el dolor se diluyó tan rápido como llegó; James estableció un ritmo fuerte y firme._

 _Spock sabía que cuando Jim era el activo, le gustaba... Dominar a su pareja. No era brusco, pero tampoco delicado y al vulcano, en realidad, le fascinaba estar a su completa merced._

 _Jadeaba y gemía con frenesí._

 _\- Eh, Bones - llama el rubio. - Únete._

 _Y McCoy no titubeó a la hora de colocarse frente al vulcano de rodillas, quien entendió el mensaje y devoró aquella alzada longitud. Sintió un ligero jalón de sus cabellos y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien._

 _Llenado completamente, el vulcano estableció un vaivén sobre Leonard a la par con las embestidas de Jim._

 _El ambiente gritaba a ¡Sexo! Y era delicioso para los finos sentidos del mestizo._

 _De repente, las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes de lo que parecía posible y sintió las manos de Jim apretar su trasero más fuerte, para a continuación soltarlo y posarlas sobre el miembro del vulcano, que había estado desatendido en aquella sesión y el roce de sus manos, provocó un espasmo por su espalda, siendo Spock el primero en gozar de la liberación retorciéndose y gimiendo ante la dureza de McCoy._

 _Jim de un grito, se derramó en el interior del vulcano, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Leonard también se corrió en su boca. Tragándose todo no se preparó para que las manos del rubio sigan masajeándolo y Spock sentía que lo estaban ordeñando y no tuvo que esperar para su propio orgasmo, que lo golpeó en oleadas haciéndole retorcer mientras McCoy y Jim le observaban sonriendo. La visión de Spock, siempre tan serio, estoico, firme; en pleno orgasmo, era algo deslumbrante y exquisito, además de erótico y mucho mejor, ya que había sido provocado por ellos dos._

 _El vulcano abrió su mente para que todos los sentimientos se mezclasen, había una gran gama procedente de los tres. Amor, Cariño, Deseo... ¿Miedo?_

 _Spock sintió este último y supo quién era el emisor. Jim. Había miedo en él, pero ahora no era momento de hablar de eso. Luego se encargaría de deshacer todos sus miedos..._

 _Ya que en ese momento, aún se encontraban inmersos en varios besos y caricias... Aún no terminaba._

Ya todos completamente vestidos, salen corriendo de la habitación ya ordenada, pues mientras Jim y el doctor terminaban de ponerse sus ropas, Spock había tendido la cama y recogido unas cuantas cosas que tumbaron por el desenfreno.

Llegaron por fin a una zona fuera del campo que protegía el edificio de teletransporte indeseado. Kirk saca su comunicador.

\- Kirk a Enterprise. - llama un poco agitado.

\- Aquí Enterprise.

\- Scotty - le dice - tres para transporte.

\- A la orden, capitán, Puente fuera.

Y después de tres segundos, destellos blancos y azules empezaron a envolverlos.

Aparecieron en la sala de transporte.

\- Bien - dice Jim - Vamos a cambiarnos, en media hora nos vemos aquí. ¡A correr!

Y cada uno fue directo a su respectiva habitación, ya que Kirk aún no había terminado de p,asar sus pertenencias al cuarto de Spock y había dejado, por ejemplo, su chaleco formal. Llegó directo al baño y se dio una ducha sónica, que es más rápida pero igual de eficaz que una de agua. Sale y se comienza a vestir, colocándose el chaleco de un color amarillo verdoso con los galardones sobre el pecho.

Ya vestido, se arregla el cabello lo mejor que puede y al ver el reloj, se da cuenta que ya han pasado 25 minutos.

Abre los ojos de sorpresa y se dirige con velocidad al turboascensor.

El primero en llegar a la sala de transporte fue Spock, con 5 minutos de antelación. Seguido por McCoy, que llegó justo a la hora; luego Jim, tan solo dos minutos tarde, pero jadeando por la carrera que pegó.

Toma un largo respiro para estabilizarse y se dirige al teniente Scott.

\- De acuerdo - dice - cuando yo te mande la señal, le avisas a las otras dos naves de la federación.

\- entendido, capitán.

McCoy con su mirada le hace una pregunta silenciosa a Spock, a la cual éste responde con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Jim tramaba. Solo esperaban que fuese algo bueno.

Todos se suben al transportador mientras Scott fija las nuevas coordenadas.

\- De acuerdo, Scotty - una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del rubio.- Energice.

Y desaparecen de la sala entre varias luces.

Los dos escoltas fueron los primeros en salir de la sala de transporte, para luego darle paso a los tres invitados presentes.

Allí, se encontraba el hombre que los había requerido, el nuevo presidente de Altair VI. Cuyo nombre era totalmente impronunciable para los humanos, incluso vulcanos. Por eso todos lo saludaron llamándolo simplemente "presidente".

\- Es para mí un honor y un alivio que pudieran venir - les dice, mientras los conduce al salón de eventos del palacio principal - La flota nos informó que tuvieron un problema y por eso originalmente se desviaron a Nuevo Vulcano. - observó a Spock y comprueba que se encuentra en buen estado. Nos sonríe - es una maravilla que cualquiera que fuese el problema, se haya solucionado.

\- En efecto, presidente - Responde Jim imitando el gesto al hombre - Y me alegra poder asistir al evento, señor.

\- Que bien, capitán Kirk. Además, he pedido al consejo del planeta enviar un mensaje a la flota de mi parte, como agradecimiento les permitirán pasar tiempo en tierra por dos días, antes de volver a sus deberes.

Esto sorprendió a los tres, pero solo dos lo demostraron.

\- Vaya - logra decir Jim - Eso es increíble, señor. Muchas gracias.

\- No es nada, sé lo extenuante que puede llegar a ser las misiones. Y después de casi perder a un oficial a bordo por problemas de salud, pero aún así venir, debía recompensarles. - luego su mirada se dirige a Spock - Conozco varios males que afectan a los vulcanos ¿Qué era lo que usted padecía, comandante?

Y éste se queda callado por el leve shock al cambio tan drástico del tema, que ahora gira en torno a él. Ya ha mentido antes, no propio de su raza pero le ha servido para librarse de situaciones incómodas... Como esa.

\- Una fiebre desértica vulcana - responde.

El presidente frunce el seño y niega con la cabeza. - No la conozco. En fin, me alegra que se encuentre bien.

Llegan al gran salón donde ocurría el evento. Con unos magníficos techos de cristal que permitían ver el cielo brillante.

\- Los dejo un momento - dice el hombre - tengo que ir a verificar unos asuntos.

\- No hay problema, presidente - dice Jim brindándole una sonrisa, mientras este se va. Luego se voltea a ver a Spock, junto con McCoy.

\- Jamás he escuchado hablar de esa rara enfermedad que dijiste, Spock. - dice el doctor.

\- Pues si no ha escuchado de ella - dice el vulcano con toda la calma del mundo - es porque simplemente no existe.

Jim vuelve a sonreír, al igual que McCoy.

\- Con que diciendo mentiras ¿eh, vulcano? - dice Leonard con su sonrisa ladeada - ¿Que diría tu padre si lo supiera?

\- Probablemente que es ilógico - responde Spock con una minúscula sonrisa - Y me ganaría un gran sermón sobre ser un buen vulcano. Así que, caballeros - eleva una ceja - espero contar con su discreción respecto al tema.

\- Cuenta conmigo - responde Jim.

\- Conmigo no sé - McCoy finge ponerse pensativo - Creo que sería divertido ver como tu padre te regaña al estilo vulcano.

Jim pone los ojos en blanco y le da un codazo a Bones.

\- Auch, de acuerdo. Cuenta conmigo.

En una mesa de fondo, un viejo embajador vulcano los ve y emite una pequeña sonrisa, no sólo al notar que el joven contaba con buena salud, sino que al parecer, todo había salido bien entre los tres.

Aún con dolor, recordaba a sus propios Jim y McCoy, tan parecidos y a la vez diferentes. A pesar del sufrimiento que esto le producía, le había prometido alguna vez a su Jim, que si algo sucedía con él o Leonard; Que siguiera. Era joven, tenía 200 años de vida por delante aún, quizá más. Y no paró hasta ver que el vulcano aceptaba.

No quería defraudar a su James.

El evento comenzó, con un reflector sobre la tarima en el frente del salón.

El nuevo presidente dando un discurso y luego se realizó una ceremonia parecida a una coronación.

Jim, Spock y Bones habían encontrado a Spock Prime y se sentaron con él en la misma mesa, saludando a otros embajadores de vulcano invitados, entre los cuales se encontraba...

\- ¿Padre? - preguntó atónito el joven Spock. - No nos habían informado que estaría invitado.

Sarek eleva su mano en el ta'al. - Fue una decisión de último momento en el consejo vulcano, hijo - responde el vulcano con una impasible voz - el otro invitado se encontraba... Indispuesto, así que me enviaron en su lugar.

Indispuesto... Spock sabía que tan indispuesto debía encontrarse un vulcano para fallar y enviar reemplazo. Él estuvo igualmente de "indispuesto" pero se encontraba allí de todas maneras.

Con un asentimiento dándole a entender a su padre que comprendía, se sentó a su lado, con Jim a su derecha y McCoy a la derecha de éste.

Todos prestaron atención a la ceremonia de toma de posesión; el presidente se encontraba firmando los papeles y Padds, aceptando el cargo y todo lo implicado a este.

Luego se levanta con elegancia y hace una ligera reverencia, mientras el consejo se paraba al unísono y uno de ellos eleva sus manos al cielo.

Pronuncia su nombre completo y luego lo observa.

\- Es un honor para nuestro planeta, que usted sea quien lo rija de ahora en adelante. Esperamos que su sabiduría nos traiga prosperidad.

Todos se levantan y empiezan a aplaudir, las cámaras ubicadas en distintos lugares emitían señal a casi toda la galaxia.

Seguido de una comida bufé para los invitados, que contenía una mesa cada una con platos de un planeta específico perteneciente a la Federación.

Luego, la ceremonia se alargó con un baile en honor al presidente. Pues, como se mencionó, el evento parecía más una coronación de la realeza.

\- Si me disculpan, caballeros - dice Jim de repente y se levanta, alejándose en dirección a la tarima. El presidente se acerca a él y todos observan con curiosidad y deseosos de saber qué es lo que traman, porque la sonrisa traviesa del rubio es mal augurio.

Jim va detrás de la tarima y antes le hace una seña a Bones y a Spock para que lo sigan. Éstos se disculpan con los presentes y se encaminan a descubrir todo...

Al llegar, este se encontraba sonriendo y con el comunicador en mano.

\- Ahora, Scotty - dice al aparato.

\- A la orden, capitán. Scott fuera.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jim? - pregunta intrigado el vulcano con una ceja elevada y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

\- Ya lo verán - les responde, acercándose y tomándolos a ambos por la cintura. - Sólo miren al cielo.

Debido a lo corto que eran los días en aquel planeta, ya había oscurecido y el cielo se teñía de hermosas estrellas y constelaciones, además de que por la falta de contaminación lumínica del sector, se alcanza a a vislumbrar parte de la Vía Láctea.

Era tan tranquilo, pacífico, pero todo esto fue interrumpido por una gran explosión en el espacio, que asemejaba a los fuegos artificiales terranos. Dejando destellos blancos y azules en el cielo, produciendo un espectáculo y como el sonido no viaja en el espacio, no se escuchó absolutamente nada que pudiera herir los sensibles oídos de algunas razas presentes.

Una oleada de aplausos se esparció por todo el salón, desde la planta baja hasta las plantas superiores que rodeaban aquella sala parecido a un teatro.

Luego, otra magnifica explosión apareció y todos se callaron para admirarla.

\- Esto es increíble, Jim - susurra McCoy, entre el abrazo. - ¿Cómo...?

\- Explosión de torpedos de fotones a una distancia prudente del planeta para no causar daños, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder observarlas. - responde el rubio aún mirando el espacio, a través del transparente techo.

Aquella escena, los tres solos detrás de la tarima sin ser observados, presenciando el espectáculo lumínico era de cierta forma... Romántico.

Se vieron a los ojos mientras la tercera y ultima explosión se hacía presente y se sonrieron, todos sonrieron.

De esa manera, supieron que todo estaba bien. Uniendo sus dedos en besos vulcanos, se besaron uno a uno al estilo terrestre.

Contando con aquella preciada intimidad. Y volvieron su vista al cielo, que estaba volviendo a oscurecer por la disolución de las luces azules y blancas.

Y observaron la reaparición de la Vía Láctea. Tan basta y grande que los hacía sentir insignificantes. Tan desconocida en su mayoría... Por ahora.

Porque esa era su verdadera misión:

 _Descubrir nuevos mundos, nuevas formas de vida y civilizaciones._

 _Llegar a donde ningún hombre... Ha ido jamás._

 **Fin parte 4**

 **FIN DEL FANFICTION.**

* * *

Hey! Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic! No se entristezcan, falta el epílogo con unas que otras cosas que aclarar...

 **¡Adivina, Adivinador!**

Aquel que me diga en un review, todas las semejanzas incluidas en este fic, con el episodio Amok Time, se gana un one-shot de Star Trek 2009 a petición.

P.d. Lamento mucho ser muy vaga con los detalles en cuanto a Altair VI y con el mismo presidente. Aunque busqué mucho, no encontré nada, me tocó improvisar. Por eso el presidente sin nombre (o mejor, nombre impronunciable) además sin características. ¿Supongo que pueden imaginarse al presidente del planeta como les guste? Aunque después de todo, la mayoría de las razas son humanoides muy parecidas a los humanos(al menos en la serie original)...

Y todas las escenas en el planeta transcurren en... Un palacio presidencial, me parece; lo único que encontré sobre el planeta, es la duración de un día y la duración de un año (7,6 años terrestres hacen un año de Altair VI).

En fin, espero les haya gustado.

¿Merece este _fascinante_ desenlace, algún review?

\- Sugerencias para tomar en cuenta o cosas que necesitan ser aclaradas, por favor, dejar en los comentarios para resolver en el epílogo -

 **LESEK**.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**.

 _-¿Dónde estás? -_ le gritan mentalmente, quiere responderles pero ahora es incapaz de articular siquiera una palabra en sus pensamientos.

Llevaban días con el seguimiento de un fantasma...

Nadie sabía porqué su capitán se esmeraba tanto en encontrar a aquel ser; pero Leonard y Spock tenían sus sospechas.

Tantas pesadillas de las cuales despierta, dejando pasar imágenes fuertes por máximo de 3 segundos, antes de que se recupere y cierre de manera hermética aquella parte tan privada.

 _\- Maldición Jim -_ le habla McCoy - _Se que estás ahí, puedo sentirlo, ¿Qué sucede?_

Spock trataba de recuperar a su capitán, quien había decidido bajar con el equipo de exploración al planeta, dejándolo a cargo. Pero no pensaba encontrarse a...

\- Kodos... - susurra Jim. Tan bajo por su voz, pero casi un grito en su mente.

Tanto McCoy como el vulcano se quedan sin aliento al escucharle pronunciar el nombre del verdugo de Tarsus IV. Todo tenía más sentido ahora, desde que les asignaron aquella misión.

\- _Jim -_ esta vez fue Spock quien hablo - _¿Él sabe que lo observas? ¿Te encuentras en su rango de visión?_

Jim negó con la cabeza, para luego darse cuenta de lo inútil que fue eso y respondió por el fuerte lazo que les unía.

Spock saca su comunicador. Necesita hablar con él utilizando su voz de vez en cuando, tantas miradas acabarían delatándolos a los tres.

Pero claro, todo el puente ya lo sabía, aunque no hicieran comentarios al respecto...

\- Spock a Capitán Kirk - le llama.

\- Aquí Kirk - su voz suena bastante agitada - ¿Alguna recomendación, comandante?

El vulcano solo encontraba una opción lógica.

\- Tráigalo a punta de Phaser. - responde impasible - la Federación se encargará de él.

Junto con el equipo de seguridad que le acompañaba. Rodearon a Kodos sin que este se diera cuenta. Y con mucha discreción, lo sacaron del establecimiento en el que se encontraba.

Kirk y Kodos sostuvieron su mirada fijamente por 5 segundos. Uno triunfante y muy, muy enojado, el otro frustrado... Pero con una perversa sonrisa, luego observa a otro joven de seguridad que se encontraba con ellos, el teniente Riley y hablándoles a ambos...

\- Debí de haberlos asesinado... - les susurra, para a continuación, ganarse un noqueo por parte del rubio.

\- Kirk a Enterprise.

\- Spock aquí. ¿Lo tienen, capitán?

\- En efecto, Spock. Fijen nuestras coordenadas y sáquennos de aquí.

Tras materializarse en la sala de transporte, Jim se excusa con la necesidad de llenar varios reportes con respecto a la misión, después de ordenar el encierro del ex-presidente de Tarsus.

Sale casi corriendo de la sala directo a su habitación, donde creía poder alejarse del mundo y pensar.

No contaba con que Leonard y Spock lo estuvieran esperando allí.

\- Tiene que ser una broma - murmura tan pronto se da cuenta de los invasores en su cuarto.

\- Ilógico, Jim - responde el vulcano enarcando una ceja - Para empezar, aún no hemos dicho nada y que nos encontremos aquí, no significa que nuestro propósito sea gastarte una broma.

\- ¿En serio, Spock? - McCoy le mira de reojo.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta - Es cierto lo que dije.

Jim refunfuña.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de profanar mi santuario, chicos? - pone los ojos en blanco - Necesito estar un poco a solas.

\- Ni de chiste, mocoso - McCoy se levanta del sofá y se acerca a Jim, rodeándolo por la espalda y depositando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

El rubio gime de frustración.

\- ¿Por favor? - se atreve a preguntar.

Esta vez, el vulcano es el que se levanta y se acerca a Jim, colocando sus manos delicadamente acunando sus mejillas e instándole a verle a los ojos.

\- Jim... - susurra, y es mas que suficiente para que el aludido soltara un suspiro de resignación.

\- Es... Respecto a Tarsus, ¿Verdad? - indaga McCoy, ganándose un pequeño asentimiento.

\- Creo - dice Spock - que ya es hora de que nos cuentes que pasó.

Otro asentimiento. Los tres se encaminan a la cama y se sientan, con Jim en el medio y su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Daba la imagen de un niño y McCoy tenía que recordarse, que además de ser un casanova, el mejor capitán de la federación con la nave insignia y detrás de toda esa actitud egocéntrica; Jim aun ni siquiera llegaba a los 30 años. Le pasa una mano por la espalda en una suave caricia.

\- Cuando estés listo - murmura.

El rubio eleva su rostro y toma una profunda respiración. Exhala. Los mira a ambos y empieza a hablar.

\- Tenía alrededor de 12 años... - susurra con la mirada vacía y así comienza todo, les narra parte por parte con todos los detalles que puede, aquel suceso que marcó su vida de manera significativa.

 _\- Estarás bien, Jim - le había dicho su madre - Solo será una visita a tus tíos en la colonia de Tarsus IV._

 _\- ¿Solo temporal? - preguntó indeciso._

 _\- Será muy temporal - le guiña un ojo - tanto, que no recordarás haber ido._

 _El viaje en si, tanto como el tiempo pasado fueron breves, en efecto. Pero todo esto se vio destrozado con la llegada de una extraña plaga, que empezó a consumir las cosechas del planeta, provocando la hambruna._

 _Kodos, el verdugo; el presidente de aquel planeta ideo un plan, para "mantener" a la población._

 _Irónicamente, era asesinándolos._

 _La completa masacre se formó, niños y adultos fueron seleccionados para morir._

 _Jim estaba entre ellos._

 _Junto con otras 8 personas, la mayoría de su misma edad, lograron escapar de las garras de Kodos y mas que eso; fueron los únicos en verle el rostro a aquel ser. El teniente Kevin Riley era uno de ellos también._

 _El hombre siempre fue un aficionado al teatro, por eso jamás salía sin una máscara puesta._

 _La persecución de los 9 fue larga y dolorosa, pasaron noches de insomnio, dias de hambre, cansancio, fatiga, enfermando..._

 _Cuando la Federación se enteró de lo que sucedía en Tarsus IV, ya era demasiado tarde. Kodos había "muerto" y los jóvenes fueron rescatados._

 _La secuela de Tarsus quedó grabada con ellos para siempre y las pesadillas no serían fáciles de bloquear..._

Un largo suspiro, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa.

Leonard y Spock estaban impactados ante la revelación de los hechos, ambos lo intuían, pero la mera confirmación mas la historia eran cosa diferente.

Jim se sintió aliviado, se sentía libre. Como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño y se encontraba junto con aquellos que ama.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de atraerlos a ambos en un gran abrazo correspondido.

\- ¿Por qué no nos habías contado esto, Jim? - preguntó el vulcano.

\- No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte de manera emocional para decirlo. - hace una pausa - pero con ustedes a mi lado, ya no tengo de que preocuparme.

Besó suavemente los labios de ambos y luego se recostó en la cama, estirándose como un gato.

\- Mucho estrés para tres días - gime de pereza.

\- Estresado o no - habla McCoy sonriendo - Aún tienes papeleo que hacer.

\- Boooones - se queja Jim. Y al no obtener resultado, intenta con otra táctica - Spock, ayúdame aquí un poco.

\- Me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Leonard - Dice impasible, pero con las comisuras de su boca levemente alzadas.

\- Así que a esto hemos llegado - les sonríe perversamente mientras agarra su Padd personal. Un mal presentimiento se instauró en la mente de McCoy y Spock estuvo de acuerdo. Esa sonrisa no se veía tan inocente...

\- Me van a dejar descansar hoy o... - le da la vuelta al Padd revelando la imagen que tanto hacía sonreír al rubio. - O la tripulación se encantará de ver esta maravilla.

La imagen era, nada mas y nada menos, que la foto tomada por Jim donde Leonard y Spock están dormidos abrazados.

\- ¡James Tiberius Kirk! - grita McCoy horrorizado - no te atreverías, idiota.

Pero Jim sigue sonriendo. - ¿Quieren apostar?

\- Yo creo - dice Spock cauteloso - que debes de bajar ese Padd y nosotros dejarte descansar por hoy.

Jim no puede mas y estalla en carcajadas.

\- ¡Debieron de ver sus rostros!

\- Eso fue muy manipulador de tu parte, Jim. - opina Spock.

\- No soy manipulador - finge estar ofendido - solo soy... Convincente.

\- Veamos que tan convincente puedes ser - murmura McCoy, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dice Spock, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Jim, sintiendo su fuerte abdomen.

El rubio se sentía feliz de estar con ellos dos, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que estarían siempre con él, podía confiarles lo que sea. Porque los tres eran uno y no volvería a sentirse solo, sino amado y protegido.

Como siempre ha sido y como siempre será...

Y bueno, supongo que ya saben que pasó el resto del tiempo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Ese fic ha llegado al final! Muchas gracias por leerlo, de verdad! (es la primera vez que logro completar un fic)

El próximo fic de ST2009 estará dedicado a Zussi, quien logró encontrar las semejanzas :)

Y bueh, hice este epilogo porque creí necesario aclarar lo de Tarsus, además de que pretendía volver a mostrar la foto que Jim tomó xD

Nuevamente, gracias por leer!

¿Merece, este por fin completo fanfic, algún review?

Por cierto, pienso indagar un poco mas en sus inseguridades en algún otro fic, díganme si les parece bien :)


End file.
